Warm in Her Bed
by RMBlythe
Summary: A series of one-shots of moments after the sinking of the Titanic if things would have ended a bit differently. Each one-shot will take place in the Dawson's bed, as they experience life and love at the end of each day. Rose is warm in her bed, so long as Jack is beside her.
1. Nightmare

_**I've been wanting to write a Titanic story FOREVER! I love love love Jack & Rose! Anyway, here's my take on the whole "Jack Lives!" idea. Cause he should've. This will just be a series of oneshots at varying points in their lives together. Obviously, I don't own Titanic or Jack or Rose, or anything recognizable from the movie. Sadly. Ah well. Enjoy & Review!**_

_Rose's Nightmare_

I never knew one could be this cold. My dress, my coat, my shoes, my hair; all thoroughly soaked through with the freezing, salty water of the Atlantic. I could feel the ice crystals forming and clinging to my eyelashes, my hair growing heavy with them. I look to Jack, eyes closed as he leans his arms on the door I'm floating on. Our hands are tightly clasped and I can feel the quick puffs of air that pass his chapped blue lips dancing upon my skin. He is shaking quite uncontrollably now. I've no idea how long we've been out here. Drifting. Waiting. My body's begun to go numb from the cold. I can only imagine the pain Jack is experiencing, half of him submerged in the frigid ocean. It seems like a lifetime ago when he warned me that the water was so cold it was as though knives were stabbing you all over. He had been right. When the _Titanic_ sank, pulling Jack and I down with it, I immediately felt the icy water biting into my skin. I could not fathom how Jack was enduring such torture. I'd long since asked him, _begged_ him, to trade places with me, but he was having none of it. Oh Jack. My sweet Jack. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his frozen fingers. A hint of the smile I so loved ghosted over his pale features. Though his eyes remained closed, I smiled in return, marveling at this man who'd saved me in every way possible, more times than I could count. More than I could ever possibly repay. I could only hope my love was enough, for truly, my heart was his. Once we reached America, for any doubt in that regard was not a thought I could entertain, I'd be sure to prove my love to him each and every day. Nothing would, nothing could, part us. Now that I'd found him, I was never letting go.

Sometime later, after floating for God knows how long, I heard a noise. Someone was shouting. I looked up, craning my neck to see who it was, expecting another poor soul adrift like we were, crying out for help that I was beginning to believe would never come. But I was wrong. So very wrong. A flash momentarily blinded me before a man's face appeared, kneeling near the edge of a life boat, drawing ever closer. "Jack," I said, my voice cracking, hardly able to speak past a whisper, "Jack, we're saved! They're coming back for us!"

But I received no reply. I gave his hands a gentle shake to rouse him, assuming he had fallen asleep. Jack remained horribly still. It was then I realized I could no longer feel his breath lightly caressing my fingers. "Jack, please," I begged, still desperately trying to rouse my love. But I knew. Much as my heart may not want to admit to it, I knew Jack, my sweet, darling Jack, was gone. "Jack," I sobbed, clutching his lifeless hands tighter as I lay my forehead to rest on his. "Don't leave me alone. Please, Jack! Come back to me. _Jack!_"

"Rose! Wake up, Rose!"

My eyes flew open to see my husband's beloved face above me, his brow furrowed deep in concern. "Jack?" I choked, tears still streaming down my cheeks from my nightmare.

His handsome features softened into a smile, and I heard him sigh when he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Yes Rose, I'm right here."

A quiet sob of relief fell from my lips as Jack gathered me into his arms. He tucked my head beneath his chin and leaned back against the headboard of our bed. I snuggled close against his chest, the strong beat of his heart echoing in my ears brining fresh tears to my eyes. Thank God above I hadn't truly lost him that dreadful night. But I knew my nightmare very easily could have become reality.

Jack gently shushed me, rocking me back and forth a bit as his fingers stroked my fiery curls.

"Oh Jack," I whimpered, clutching fistfuls of his nightshirt. "It was so terrible! We were back in the water, and it was cold, so very cold, but when they came to rescue us, you were... you had..."

"Hush Rose," he soothed, and I felt his soft warm lips once again on my forehead. "Everything's alright. It was just another dream. We're just fine."

"I know but... it was so real," I shuddered, smoothing my hand over his chest and squeezing his upper arm. I had to touch him. I needed to physically feel him beside me.

"What happened, Rose?" he asked softly. "Tell me what really happened that night when the boat came back."

"Why?" I frowned.

"It'll chase the nightmare away. Please, just humor me."

I sighed, nodding into his chest. I bit my lower lip, recalling the memory. "You were unconscious. You wouldn't wake, but you were breathing, albeit just barely. I saw the officer's whistle and knew it was our only chance. I slid off the door, wrapped one arm around you, and began to swim," I said, once again feeling the icy cold salt water assaulting me, the knives jabbing at my skin, and Jack's limp body heavy in my weakened grasp. But I was determined to save him as he had me. I would not live this life without him. My hand subconsciously gripped his arm tighter as I continued, "I blew on the whistle until they turned around and came right up to us. They wrapped us in blankets and we lay together in the life boat. I don't believe I've ever prayed so hard as I did while waiting for you to wake up. And you did, just after we boarded the _Carpathia_."

I could feel Jack's smile. "That's right."

Placing a kiss to his neck, I looked up at him, into his eyes that were as deep and clear as the ocean that haunted my dreams.

"You kept your promise, Rose. You saved me," he said, placing a hand against my cheek, his thumb wiping away the last of my tears. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Everything's alright, I promise."

Our lips met, kissing as we often did, as though it was the first and the last time we'd ever get the chance to do so. "I love you, Jack," I whispered into the kiss.

He smiled against my lips. "I love you, Rose."

When we finally broke apart, I cuddled up against him again, his warm embrace chasing the last of my nightmare away.

"Sleep, Rose," he whispered, strong arms tightening around me. "I'll never let you go."

I closed my eyes, and I heard him begin to sing our song, "Come Josephine in my flying machine, Going up she goes, Up she goes..."


	2. Fever

_**YAY! Another Titanic one-shot! Hope you enjoy this one, it's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. Had Jack lived, I think he would've wrestled with whether he was giving Rose the life she deserved. And Rose, whom I personally believe is much stronger than most give her credit for, would quickly reassure him that his love is all she needs. Anyway... enjoy & leave a review if you wish! (As always, I don't own Titanic!)**_

_Fever_

Jack was already in bed when I entered the room, an arm draped over his eyes to shield him from the soft glow of the oil lamp. He must have another headache.

I removed my housecoat and lay it over the foot of the bed. I hurried to turn down the lamp and join him under the quilts. Our small apartment did little to ward off the autumn evening chill. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Fine, just tired is all," he sighed, uncovering his face and curling the arm around my waist.

"Was it a long day?" I asked, keeping my voice soft, so as not to cause him more pain.

He scoffed. "Everyday is a long day at that damn factory."

I pressed a kiss to his slightly whiskered jaw. I'd seen the purple bruises forming forming beneath his dark lashes lately. He's absolutely exhausted, I know, but his hand on the small of my back is far too warm. "Jack..." I begin to say, but he stops me before I have the chance to voice my fears.

"I know, Rose," he whispers. "S'nothin' though. Fever comes back at night sometimes, remember?"

As though I could possibly forget. Once we had been rescued and taken aboard the _Carpathia_, Jack had been terribly ill due to such a prolonged exposure to the freezing waters of the Atlantic. He had been weakened by the ordeal, there was no denying it. The doctor aboard the _Carpathia_ told me he would never be as strong as he once was, but I could not bring myself to care much about anything other than the fact that Jack was alive. We had survived and we would be together. That was all that mattered to me. It was not until months later that the doctor's warning returned to me as Jack lay in bed with a raging fever that burned throughout the long night, but was gone by morning, leaving him trembling and exhausted. Praise God, he was not taken with such fevers often, but I never stopped worrying. "I remember."

I began carding my fingers through his golden strands that had grown just a tad too long. He sighed and visibly relaxed beneath my ministrations, tension leaving his sore muscles. I began to hum our song, watching as he drifted off to sleep, and checking for signs of a fever. Aside from his headache, there seemed to be none. Perhaps he simply was tired. I kissed his slightly warm forehead, and whispered, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

><p>"R-Rose? Rose?"<p>

The sound of my name roused me from sleep, and I blinked a few times, trying to shake the last remnants of slumber. "Jack? What is it, sweetheart?" I asked, but I knew what the trouble was as soon as the question passed my lips. Jack absolutely radiated heat, and in the moonlight that streamed through our window, I saw beads of sweat trailing across his brow. Heaven help me, the fever was back. "Oh Jack," I sighed, taking his clammy hand in mine and kissing his fingers.

"Rose," he whispered, fighting to speak past his chattering teeth. "M'cold, Rose. S-So c-cold."

"I know, darling, I know. You've got a fever, Jack."

He nodded, though I'm not sure he truly understood what I was saying. "I'll be right back, love," I promised, pulling on my dressing gown and going to fetch the basin of water from the washstand in the corner of our room. It was the only way to bring his fever down.

When I turned back, Jack had fallen into a restless sleep. He body still shivered ever so slightly, and his head occasionally would toss back and forth on the pillow. I bit my lower lip to keep the tears at bay. It was all too familiar. For two days aboard the _Carpathia_ I sat beside him as he fought the fever that consumed him. For two days I wondered whether it had all been for nothing. I feared I'd lose him in spite of how far we'd come. But I didn't then, and I wouldn't now. I had to be strong for him, just as he always was for me. I set the basin on the floor, dampening a cloth and dabbing at his burning skin. At first, he flinched away from my touch, but eventually, he welcomed the relief. I lost track of how long I sat by his side, lost in the rhythm of wiping the cloth along his brow, down his neck, across his chest, and over each arm.

That is, until I looked up and saw his blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled at him, reaching out to place my hand against his cheek. He leaned into it and said so softly, I almost did not hear him, "M'sorry, Rose."

"My darling, whatever are you apologizing for?"

"Shouldn't have married me," he murmured. "Should've married Cal."

Ice as cold as the waters of the Atlantic washed over me at the mention of that wretched man. "Jack," I gasped incredulously, "surely you cannot be serious!"

"Should've married him," he continued, as though I'd not spoken a word. "Could'a had a nice house... Pretty clothes... Fancy parties... Husband who takes care of you..."

I was in shock. Was this simply the fever talking, or did he truly think such things? I felt a few tears fall onto my fingers and into my palm. I gently brushed them away with my thumb and cupped his handsome face in my hands. His fever bright gaze met mine. "Jack Dawson," I said firmly, desperate to get through to him, "I don't care for any of those things. You know me better than that. And I have a husband who cares for me, whom I love with all that I am. Don't you dare think I'd trade a minute of our life together for anything in this world. I love you, Jack Dawson. Do you hear me? I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

He nodded. I kissed his lips softly, tenderly. Pulling back I rested my forehead against his. "I love you too, Rose," he whispered.

I smiled, satisfied for the moment. "Sleep now, Jack," I said, pressing another kiss to his cheek. "All will be well when you wake."

I must have dozed off as well, for when I opened my eyes, the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Jack was still asleep. Placing my hand against his forehead, I was relieved to find no trace of the fever that plagued him just hours before. I slipped into bed beside him, only to have him wake and wrap his arms about me. My head on his chest, his kissed my red curls and whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course," I said in return, snuggling a bit closer to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He hummed in agreement as a yawn overtook him. There was one more thing I had to discuss with him before he fell asleep again though. "Jack?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Do you remember what you said last night?"

There was a pause before he answered. "Yes, I think so."

"Do you... Do you truly believe it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sometimes," he answered truthfully, and I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Sometimes I think you would've been better off with Cal. That it was selfish of me to take you away from him. He could've given you everything, Rose. You deserve better than this run down apartment. You deserve better than..."

"Don't!" I cried suddenly, sitting up so I could better look at him. "Don't even say it, Jack Dawson! There is no better man than you. Especially not Caledon Hockley! You didn't take me from him, I came willingly. And I love this run down apartment because it's _ours_. You brought me to life, Jack. You taught me what it means to truly live! Yes, I may have had many nice things had I married Cal. But they'd always be just that. _Things_. You give me the one thing he never could."

Jack frowned in confusion. "And what is that?"

"Love."

A grin broke out over Jack's handsome face, and he pulled me back down into his warm embrace. "I do love you, Rose Dawson. I always will. You can count on that."

"And I love you, Jack Dawson."


	3. Carousel

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're loving this story, it's really fun to write. Here's another one-shot chapter. It's short and SUPER fluffy. These two deserve some fluff every now and then, I think. Read, enjoy & review! (Again, I don't own Titanic, Jack, Rose... or Coney Island!)**_

_Carousel_

I collapsed onto the bed, still giggling like a school girl. Jack and I had spent the whole day at Coney Island. The sun was setting as we approached the apartment, and that's when Jack pinched my hip and continued to chase me all the way up the stairs. I knew he'd be right behind me, though what he would do when he finally caught me I wasn't sure. I didn't have long to wait. The sound of the front door opening and his booted feet making their way to our room had my heart pounding as I scooted to the corner of the bed, trying to make myself as small as possible. His figure appeared in the doorway, blue eyes twinkling with laughter. I giggled again and he grinned, leaping onto the bed. I squealed when he began tickling my sides, laughing until I could scarcely breathe. He silenced me with a searing kiss, his calloused hands now gripping my hips. I felt Jack pull away, his breath hot on my face, but I did not open my eyes.

"I can still feel it," I whispered breathlessly.

He nudged his nose against mine. "Feel what, Rose?"

"The carousel," I said, still keeping my eyes closed as I felt my body continue to circle around and around. "Close your eyes, Jack. It's magical."

I heard him chuckle as he moved to lay beside me. I knew, without opening my own eyes, that his were closed. His hand held tight to mine as we rode the carousel once again. This feeling would fade, I knew, but the memory of our wonderful day together never would. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look over at him, only to find him already looking back at me. "Thank you for today," I smiled. Money was something we never seemed to have enough of, and to spend ten cents on a carousel ride had seemed rather frivolous at the time. But Jack had convinced me it'd be alright to let ourselves have a little fun just this once, and I'm so glad he did.

"You're welcome," he said, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you had a good time. I know it seems like we haven't seen much of each other lately, and I'm real sorry about that. You know I love you more than anything, and I'd spend every single day like this if I could."

"I know," I nodded. Jack had been working extra shifts at the factory to make ends meet, and I continued my job at the dress maker's. Some days, we only saw each other in passing. He would come home from a night shift just as I headed off in the morning. Which is what made days like today all the more special. "But if this was what we did every day, don't you think it'd become rather dull?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Spending the day with my best girl? Dull? Never." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go wash up."

I grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere though. He turned back to look down at me with a smirk on his face. "Yes, Mrs. Dawson?"

I grinned, pulling him back down on the bed. "Wash in the morning," I said, before kissing him soundly. Tomorrow we'd have to face the real world again, with jobs, and rent, and a cantankerous landlord, but I refused for our magical day to be over just yet.


End file.
